


Good at Waiting

by notmyyacht



Category: Aladdin (2019), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover Pairings, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Past Adam/Belle, Past Relationship(s), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: Adam muses on his relationship with Jafar on a chilly winter morning.
Relationships: Adam/Jafar (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Good at Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those spur-of-the-moment fics and I decided to post it before I changed my mind LOL I opened the doc intending to write a drabble sequel to my other Adam/Jafar modern au fic "the booze and the bell chimes" but it came out with no references to that fic at all, so I'm labeling it as a stand alone fic (though if you REALLY want to, you can read it as a sequel). Hope you guys like this bit of sweetness as I work on the next chap of "Violet Skies" :D

Adam wasn’t sure where he was at first. But as the world came into focus around him, he remembered. He remembered dinner the night before, celebrating their six-month anniversary. Jafar had thought it was ridiculous when he had first suggested it. Once upon a time Adam had thought the same.

 _“Why celebrate something so ridiculous? Are we to celebrate every week we are together?”_ he had once said to a former love. She had informed him that it was just something sweet, a reminder that their relationship was doing well. Something that not many people could actually boast about. They were just dates to him; she just smiled at his grumpiness and eventually stopped calling certain anniversaries ‘anniversaries’. 

Little did she know, he had started keeping track of such things. They were just shy of their fourth yearly anniversary when it all ended.

Then Adam was with someone new and six months later he decided to let Jafar know he was keeping track, and invited him to dinner.

Jafar was still sound asleep, the covers up to his chin, and his back to the ceiling. Adam inched closer and brought a hand up, a single finger tracing along the red parrot tattoo on Jafar’s shoulder. 

A warmth spread from Adam’s chest and through his limbs, down to the tips of his fingers and toes. His eyes welled as a realization sprung to the forefront of his mind: He was happy, so damn happy.

Adam sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stood, shivering in the cold apartment. His bare feet pattered around the bed, taking the top layer of the covers with him. Quilt wrapped around his shoulders, he walked over to the frost-covered window. He breathed on the glass and rubbed his palm over it, clearing a spot so he could look outside.

It was silent as the grave out there. The sky was still a light pink as snow softly fell onto the unplowed city street below. Rows of cars were completely covered, the sidewalk untouched by a single footprint. Adam was half-tempted to crack open the window to smell the crisp air of winter. Instead, he stayed there for a few minutes, just taking it in.

Behind him, he could hear the shuffling of the sheets and a soft groan. 

“What’re you doing?” Jafar said, his voice groggy and slightly muffled. “Come back to bed. ‘S’too cold.”

“One minute.”

There was another groan, then more ruffling of sheets. Then the sound of footsteps. Two arms wrapped around Adam from behind as Jafar pressed up against his back. He buried his nose in Adam’s unkempt hair.

“Stubborn,” he muttered.

Adam smiled and turned, opening up the quilt so Jafar could share in the warmth contained inside his embrace, which he eagerly took. Jafar buried his face in the crook of Adam’s neck. They stayed that way a moment, just holding each other.

“I love you,” said Adam. 

Jafar stilled. Adam didn’t expect him to say it back nor did he want to put pressure on Jafar to do so. He just wanted Jafar to know.

He kissed Jafar’s shoulder.

Jafar rested his chin on Adam’s shoulder as he finally replied, “Why?”

“Because I do.”

Jafar pulled back to search his face. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed relieved not to find it as his dark eyes softened. 

“I’m not ready,” Jafar said so softly, Adam almost didn’t think he actually spoke. 

“That’s fine. I can wait. I’m good at waiting,” said Adam with a smug smirk.

Jafar returned the smile.

“I know you are,” he said. He took a step back, hand entwined with Adam’s as he led him back to bed.


End file.
